warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Blood Drinkers
The Blood Drinkers Space Marines Chapter is a Second Founding Successor Chapter of the Blood Angels. The name "Blood Drinkers" comes from the Chapter's craving for blood, the result of a mutated omophagea gene-seed organ. The Blood Drinkers Chapter Master is Orloc, who participated heroically in the defence of the Blood Angels' homeworld of Baal from the Forces of Chaos and the Tyranids in 999.M41. Chapter History The Blood Drinkers were founded during the days following the Horus Heresy during the Second Founding in the early 31st Millennium. This occurred before the grim truth concerning their progenitors, the Blood Angels' flawed gene-seed came to light. Like their fellow successor Chapters, the Blood Drinkers are strongly bound to the Blood Angels, united by the blood of their Primarch Sanguinius that flows through their veins and ancient traditions that are outsiders find difficult to understand. Being one of the Scions of Sanguinius their loyalty to the memory of their Primarch transcends all other duties and concerns. Being born from the Blood Angels' gene-seed, the Blood Drinkers too, carries the Flaw inherent in their gene-stock. But rather than denying their blood-lust, the Blood Drinkers have learned to embrace it, making it a central part of many of their rituals. By doing so, the Chapter seems to have achieved an unprecedented level of control over the Flaw. It remains to be seen whether or not this is but the first step on a long road to eventual damnation. Despite the unnatural craving for blood that echoes through their souls, the Blood Drinkers ever aspire to be better than their corrupted flesh, striving endlessly to be judged as equals with the other Chapters of legend. Notable Campaigns *'Cleansing of the Space Hulk ''Death of Integrity' - The Blood Drinkers participated in the cleansing of the Genestealer-infested Space Hulk named the ''Death of Integrity by the Imperial Navy, alongside the Novamarines Chapter. Terminators of the 1st Company of both Chapters led the assault. A 53:1 kill ratio was achieved and the elimination of the infestation was confirmed. The Space Hulk was later examined for Standard Template Construct (STC) technologies. *'Reign of Blood (802.M41)' - The Blood Drinkers Chapter assists the 35th Cadian Shock Troops Regiment of the Imperial Guard in the siege of the daemon-infested Hive World of Helios Alpha. The Blood Drinkers powerful assault breaks the stalemate, although the heavy collateral damage suffered by the Imperial Guardsmen while fighting alongside the Blood Drinkers leads the Cadian High Command unwilling to accept aid from this Successor Chapter of the Blood Angels again. *'Reclamation of Rynn's World (991.M41)' - The Blood Drinkers Chapter participated in the effort to reclaim the Crimson Fists' Chapter homeworld from the Orks of WAAAGH! Snagrod in the latter part of the 41st Millennium. *'Defence of Baal' (999.M41) - Chapter Master Dante of the Blood Angels summoned all of their Successor Chapters for a conclave on Baal following a nearly disastrous Chapter civil war that nearly tore the Blood Angels apart. The Chapter assisted in the defense of Baal and help defeat the foul machinations of the arch-traitor Fabius Bile, a former Chaos Space Marine Apothecary and his monstrous creations, the Bloodfiends. Afterwards, the Blood Drinkers agreed to donate a portion of its Initiates to help rebuild the depleted Blood Angels Chapter. Chapter Organisation Unlike the other Blood Angels Successor Chapters, the Blood Drinkers are strict followers of the holy writ of the Codex Astartes and are organised accordingly. From all outward signs, the Blood Drinkers appear to have overcome the worst aspects of the Flaw of Sanguinius, and while they still maintain a Death Company it appears that far fewer of its Battle-Brothers fall to the Black Rage. Chapter Beliefs While the Blood Drinkers appear to have attained a level of control over the Blood Angels' Flaw exceeding even that of their Progenitor Legion, such appearances are deceptive. The entirety of the Chapter's rituals and observances are based on the consumption of massive quantities of blood, though the source of the blood used in these ceremonies is unknown, as is the form these rituals take. It is assumed that this blood is taken from the individual Battle-Brothers, or some sort of slain predator whose qualities are coveted. Some detractors whisper that this blood is taken unwillingly from captives, fallen enemies or even from innocents. The Blood Drinkers go to great lengths to conceal these blood rites from any and all outsiders, for none have witnessed their sanguinary rites, not even their brethren amongst the other Blood Angels Successor Chapters. Though they appear to have attained control over the Flaw, the Blood Drinkers may have more than likely doomed themselves in some other, unforeseen way. Their future remains just as uncertain as that of the remainder of their fellow Scions of Sanguinius. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Chapter's Power Armour is painted red, with golden yellow trim. Apothecaries of the Blood Drinkers have the entire right side of their Power Armour painted white and have a golden yellow vertical stripe painted down the centre of the helmet. Chapter Badge The Chapter's badge is a drop of blood above a chalice drawn in black. Sources *''Codex: Blood Angels'' (5th Edition), pp. 14, 54 *''Codex: Space Marines'' (3rd Edition) (1998) p. 47 Chambers, Andy, Nottingham: Games Workshop. *''Deathwatch - Rites of Battle'', p. 64 *''How to Paint Space Marines'' (2004) *''Index Astartes'', "Angels of Death" *''Red Fury'' (novel) by James Swallow *''Warhammer 40000 Compendium'' (1989) p. 31 Gallery Blood Drinkers Marine.jpg|Blood Drinkers Tactical Marine Blood_Drinkers_Rogue_Trader.jpg|Blood Drinkers Tactical Marine in original colour scheme Category:B Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines